Maradikasa (1983: Doomsday)
Maradikasa is a nation in the process of forming in the rich farmland in the south of the former nation of Niger Pre-Maradikasa There have been reports since 2008 that Nigeria was planning to expand into the rich farmland in the south of former Niger. Due to these reports a meeting of Hausa and Fula tribal chieftains was called in 2009 to discuss the possibility of Nigeria taking over the area, 32 chieftains attend the meeting and every chieftain called for this take over not to happen. In early 2010 another meeting of chieftains was called. They decided to try unifying all the Tribes in the south of former Niger, starting with the Hausa tribes in the former Niger districts of Maradi and the south of districts of Diffa, Zinder and Tahoua. In total 12 Hausa tribal chieftains united and began to form a higher chieftain group (named as the Governing Council) with each of the united tribes sending two men to sit on the group. The first meeting of the Governing Council occurred on the 22nd May 2010 in the city of Maradi. They decided that the provisional name of the new nation would be Maradikasa after the former Niger department around the city of Maradi, the new capital city. and the Hausa word for nation. Future of Maradikasa The future of Maradikasa looks bright, with increased rainfall across the south of the former nation have increased yields on farmland to a point where the export of food has become viable. Non food stuffs such as cotton and tobacco have begun to be grown for internal and cross border trade, particularly with Nigeria to the south. With the increasing farmland any future nation in the area will easily be able to expand northwards. The Governing Council officially formed the new nation on the 4th December 2011. The governing council have said that once the core districts have been secured and the new government is formed and running effectively then it is hoped that Maradikasa will expand slowly to take in the rest of of the unclaimed sections of former nation of Niger and possibly further into unclaimed territory nearby. The country joined the West African Union in 2012, alongside the Kingdom of Banfora. Governance of Maradikasa Once the governing council officially formed the nation of Maradikasa on the 4th December 2011 they introduced a provisional governing council which will govern the nation until elections of a government can be held in the new nation. Provisional Governing Council This is based on the former governing council. It is made up of 27 tribal chiefs with an assistant each (total of 54 men). The powers of the council are limited, they are to produce a new constitution for the nation, introduce a free and fair judicial system (including any new laws needed and the rescinding of any inappropriate former laws of Niger), they will also decide on a new flag. The Provisional Governing Council will govern Maradikasa until the election planned for 2nd May 2012. From the 5th May (election results known) until the 5th June 2012 they will run in conjunction with the newly elected government. From the 6th June 2012 the Provisional Governing Council will hand over full power to the newly elected government. The Provisional Governing Council has begun to approach the surrounding established nations looking to set up trading routes, the first trade routes were set up in late Januray 2012 with the nation of Nigeria to the south and with southern Chad. Trade routes were set up in early February 2012 with Tamanrasset to the north and Mali to the west. On the 12th February, with Northern Chad claiming the former Niger town of Bilma, the Provisional Government declares that Maradikasa has claimed all the remaining unclaimed districts of Diffa and Zinder. After the fall of Northern Chad to its southern Neighbour trade relations will continue with the reunited Chad as with Northern Chad. Borders Maradikasa currently has borders with Nigeria to the south, Chad to the east and north, Republic of Upper Volta to the west and Mali to the west, there are currently discussions with the recently reformed Republic of Chad about its borders within the former nation of Niger as they claim the east of the former Niger district of Agadez. After discussions between the Chadian and Maradikasan government the border was decided on 18 degrees north. There have been discussions with Tamanrasset and Tamahaq about their claimed lands in former northern Niger and the of setting up formalised borders between Maradikasa and the two nations, these have been decided on a line of latitude of 18 degrees north. Tamahaq and Tamanrasset will decide on the division of this land. Government Makeup Elections were held on the 2nd May 2012, results were announced on the 5th May. The election was overseen by observers from the WAU who declared is free and fair. The new government will run Maradikasa alongside the Provisional Governing Council until the 6th June when the Provisional Governing Council will hand over all power to the new elected government. The New Government is made up of 70 people and lead by President Rachid Abdourahmane, ministers included in the government are: *Vice-president - Hassane Abdoulkader, *Minister for Justice and Policing - Ousseini Hachimou, *Minister for Agriculture and Mining - André Mounkaila, *Minister for Education - Maribelle Lamratou *Minister for Foreign Relations and Trade - Abdel Nasser Souwelimtaou. Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Niger Category:West African Union (1983: Doomsday)